


Everything About You

by dancingsynapses



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Rio (Good Girls), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsynapses/pseuds/dancingsynapses
Summary: I. JUST. WANT. FLUFF.And also a very very soft Rio.Rio and Beth are a family now, and are expecting a new addition to the family. Rio has a thing for pregnant Beth and is a great dad to all the Boland children as well.Dean shows up for pick up one day and triggers Beth's underlying self-esteem issues. Rio x Dean showdown ensues, with some help from the children.Also, Jane calls Rio "Papi" the same way Marcus does.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 19
Kudos: 262





	Everything About You

Beth hoisted Jane on her hip a little higher, her arms straining from the effort of carrying her youngest. Jane had just turned 4 and had finally outgrown the need to be carried every other second, but Danny had taken a liking to pull on her curly brown ponytails after he got the idea from watching a cartoon. It had resulted in Jane insisting her hair be tied in a single braid instead of her usual (and Beth's) favourite curly little bundles at the side of her head. To make things worse, she had been revisiting her habit of wanting to be carried. Insisting that once she was held in someone's arms, Danny wouldn't be able to reach her. 

It wasn't that Beth didn't like the extra hugs and cuddles she got when she hoisted Jane into her arms, her little head often nestling in the crook of her neck. But being four months pregnant and her belly gradually beginning to grow, this was beginning to take monumental effort.

"Bunny...what have I been telling you? You want carryin', you come to me. Not your mama."

Rio's voice echoed down the stairs as footsteps began to follow. Then a pitter-pattering of smaller sounding feet began to bound down the stairs, Rio emerging in his usual get-up of black on black, the other four children following in tow. The sight brought a smile to Beth's face. Kenny and Danny were talking animatedly about the new soccer tricks Rio had taught them the previous evening, while Emma was holding Marcus' hand. Emma had taken an almost mothering role to Marcus and Jane recently, and they had laughed till tears pricked their eyes when Emma chastised them both for pouring too much syrup on their pancakes one morning.. Rio just said Emma took after her mother's bossy side.

"Come here.." he reached his hands out to Jane, who obliged and let herself settle against Rio's chest, her little eyes shining with unshed tears. A pout forming on her raspberry lips. Her face flush with anger. 

"But...Papi...Danny keeps pulling on my hair." She confided in Rio, before her bottom lip began to wobble and she let out a heartbreaking wail which was followed by a series of sobs. The tears falling down her cheeks as she wiped at her nose furiously. 

Rio placed a palm on her back and soothed her by rubbing it up and down, gently rocking on the balls of his feet, hoping the cradling action would help calm Beth's youngest down. He shot a look at Danny, before the boy let his shoulders slump and walked towards them in the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry Jane...I won't do it again." He apologized while reaching out for his sister's hand. Jane sniffled a little, looking at Rio for affirmation.

"Bunny, Danny is sorry. We talked and he's promised to leave your hair alone alright? You forgive him?" Rio cooed into her ear in a reassuring tone, before turning to give Danny a thumbs up. Danny's face lighted up at that gesture. Jane reached out her chubby little hands for his brother to hold, a peace offering. Rio gave Danny a small fistbump and ruffled his hair. Pride lingering on his face.

Placing Jane on the ground, the two immediately ran off to join the other kids, but not before Jane planted a small kiss on his cheek shyly and thanked him.

"You're really good with the kids you know..." Beth watched with fondness from behind the kitchen counter. With a feline-like grace, Rio stalked towards her and looped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Good morning to you, Mami." he drawled and planted a kiss on her lips, hands moving to caress her growing belly. 

It'd been almost a year since that drop gone wrong that had resulted in shots being fired and Rio instinctively shielding her body with his own. She had watched him bleed out on the warehouse floor next to her, when the words tumbled from her lips. “I can’t do this without you Rio. Please.” The desperation and fear that had clung to her every pore made her realise how much she wanted him, wanted to be with him. He’d survived. Elizabeth’s words driving his every unconscious thought as he followed them out of the darkness. And they’d been partners ever since. Who knew it’d take a bullet for them to finally find each other. But it suited them.

Marriage wasn’t their thing. Rio didn’t get married to Marcus’ mom and Beth didn’t see the need to have a label put on it, seeing how her 20 year marriage with Dean didn’t do much to salvage their relationship in the end. In fact, it only served to complicate things. However, when Rio got down on his knee the night she discovered she was pregnant, she was more than happy to let him slip the golden band onto her fourth finger before allowing him to pick her up in her arms and spin her around. Bursting into tears as the children clapped gleefully around her.

They didn’t have a ceremony, only made it official in the eyes of the law, then celebrated with a dinner with their nearest and dearest. Ruby and Annie had slowly warmed up to Rio and to Beth’s surprise, Demon, Bullet and Cisco as well. It helped that Demon had the same hip hop loving blood that ran through the Hill family veins. And well, Annie just loved the fact that she was officially part of the gang. 

She’d asked Rio for dowry after he had proposed, self righteously declaring that he owed her, since she’d been taking care of Beth ever since they’d been born. And in her words “I’m her only sister! The money goes to me, Gangfriend!” In which, Rio had retaliated by getting Demon to spill milk all over her checkout counter at Fine and Frugal, leaving her to clean up the mess. But that was after Rio gave in and dropped off 10 grand in cash at her apartment one night, with a note scrawled with his handwriting that simply said “She’s worth it.” It was the happiest Annie had been wiping down her counter, even humming to herself and chuckling while she did it.

They’d initially been worried about Beth’s pregnancy, considering her age. But according to the OBGYN, pregnancies after 40 were getting more common as couples delayed marriage and were having children later. The doctor however, was worried about Beth’s low red blood cell count and had started her on an extensive assortment of supplements. When Rio asked if they’d have to keep physical activity to a minimum, the doctor had advised the contrary, suggesting that having an active lifestyle would benefit both mother and child. Beth had clapped her hands gleefully, happy that she would still be able to help out at Book Club. Rio on the other hand, was thinking more about physical activities…somewhere else. 

That’s when Beth realised that…he had an obsession with her belly. His eyes would widen in admiration and longing whenever she dressed up in clothes that showed off her bump and it was one of the few things that would distract him from whatever task he had on hand. The first time she had caught him staring, she’d walked into the warehouse and he had been deep in a meeting with his boys. It was the first time she had worn such a tight fitting skirt since she had gotten pregnant. The stretchy white fabric sat high on her waist, strained against her little bump and then ended mid calf. Pairing it with a baby blue blouse that she’d worn tucked in, she was sure Rio’s jaw had dropped as he paused mid sentence to gawk at her. His boys had to stifle their laughter, before Demon nudged him out of his reverie. She was flattered of course, and a little surprised. Back when she was pregnant with her four, Dean hadn’t even as much as looked at her. Always making her feel as if she was swollen and unwanted. Rio however, made her feel like she was a goddess.

“What you thinking about?” Rio asked as he set the pancakes on the kids plates, eyes locked on her belly, before he tilted his head up to look into her eyes. 

“Nothing much, just feeling huge. It’s only four months, and I already look like how I did when I was six months with Jane.” She groaned outwardly, then rubbed her belly. Rio only chuckled in response, continuing to distribute the pancakes amongst their five children.

“What can I say, the Garcias make big babies.” He smirked, before tilting his chin towards Marcus. “Pops was almost ten pounds when he was first born.” Beth’s mouth dropped open.

“Ten pounds?! Jane was only six and a half…” She pinched her nose bridge while shaking her head. How was she going to push an eight pound baby out of her? 

“Relax Mami, you’ll do just fine.” Rio drawled as he plopped the last two pancakes on her plate. The kids got into a discussion about their favourite pancake flavours, while Rio stabbed at his pancake with a fork, opting to leave his other hand on Beth’s belly possessively.

Dean was supposed to pick up the children yesterday, but he’d called at the last minute to inform Beth that he was caught up at a convention and wouldn’t make it back in time. Beth had been annoyed. How difficult was it to keep to a recurring schedule? But then she had agreed to keep them for the night, getting to spend more times with her kids was always a plus. 

“Your dad will be coming to pick you guys up tonight. So once you’re done with the pancakes, go get your bags packed! And Jane, please remember to bring your Dubby. We don’t wanna trouble Rio to drive down again at midnight do we?” Jane shook her head, her eyes wide as she looked at Rio apologetically. They had been awoken by Dean’s frantic phone calls with Jane shrieking in the background last week, and Rio had volunteered to drive 30 minutes to Dean’s new apartment, pink blanket in hand. 

“Ain’t no problem bunny. But I don’t wanna hear you cry, so remember to put it in your bag, a’ight?” Rio cooed at her, before rolling a blueberry from his plate to hers cheekily. 

“Si, Papi!” Jane replied beaming, while Marcus gave her the thumbs up. The two youngest had always been close. So when Jane asked Marcus to teach her Spanish, he had made it his personal mission to impart all his language skills to her. The two often conversing in secret, using it as an advantage when they were plotting against the older children. 

The day Jane decided to call Rio Papi, the same way Marcus did, Beth could swore she saw Rio’s eyes glass over, his face completely blank, before it broke into a megawatt smile she so rarely saw. He had tried to hide it of course, the pride and happiness he felt from hearing Jane’s preferred term of endearment, but he failed terribly and when it was just them in bed that night, Rio had quietly admitted that it was one of the best moments in his life. Rivaled only by the first time Marcus had babbled out the same word when he was two. 

It wasn’t long before the older kids had decided to call him that too.

“I’ll need to head out for a bit later, you ok with five alone?” Rio said while putting the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher. He’d tried to help with handling the five children whenever he could, especially when Beth was now essentially managing five and a half kids if she was left alone. “You need me to call Annie or Ruby to come over?” 

“I’ll be fine! Dean will be here at six, I’m sure I can handle them for a few hours. Just…try to tire them out during your soccer match later ok?” Beth chuckled. 

“I think the only person that’s gonna be tired is me.” Rio ran his hands through his cropped hair, shaking his head in resignation. 

“Papi!!!! You ready?!!!” 

“A’ight, a’ight! I’m coming!” The sounds of feet scurrying out the back door and into the yard accompanied by shrill screams filled the house. Rio gave Beth a quick peck on the cheek before slipping out and joining the game. 

The day passed quickly, there were more than a few pouts and whines when Rio had to leave at dinner time but they were subdued with the promises of ice cream and hockey matches next week. 

Beth sat on the sofa alone, the four little monsters upstairs rounding up the last of their weekend bag with Marcus insisting on helping, when the door opened. 

“The kids are almost ready, just making sure they got everything.” Beth pushed herself off the recliner with effort, her hand going to her back for support as she waddled onto her feet unsteadily. Dean stood in the doorway, his mouth pressed into a hard line, eyes on her swollen belly. 

He was quiet. His fists clenched at his side. 

“I thought you weren’t going to have any more after Jane. Or that’s what you told me.” He mumbled, his voice full of loathing, his finger pointed accusingly at her belly. 

Beth’s hand shot up to her stomach protectively, as if she was trying to protect her child from the accusations. 

“Can we not do this again, Dean. Not when the children are here.” Beth sighed, shaking her head.

“Why? So they won’t know that their mum is a liar? That she’ll get pregnant to keep that criminal by her side? Because he’ll take one look at you when you’re all swollen and decide he wants something sweeter and younger?” He’d gotten louder, every word laced with anger and betrayal.

“Rio’s not like you. He doesn’t want younger and sweeter.” Beth bit her lip, forcing herself to keep her voice steady. Dean had always been able to get under her skin. Dig out all her insecurities and made it feel like everything happened because she wasn’t good enough. That his cheating, lying, and disinterest in her after their children were born was all her fault.

“Oh yeah? Let's wait and see then.” He huffed, then crossed his arms and then scrutinized her from head to toe, as if he was trying to find every single flaw and catalog them to memory.

“Look at you Beth. What do you think he sees in you? Do you really think he’s into suburban housewives? He just finds you unusual…something different from what he’s been getting. Do you really think he could love you?” He scoffed and Beth let out a small whimper like a hurt animal. A flush of anger and embarrassment rising up her cheeks. How many times had she thought about this in her mind? While looking at herself in the mirror, wondering what Rio saw in her. Skin marred with stretch marks, breasts no longer perky like they used to be. The faint lines that appeared around her eyes. And every time, Rio had convinced her otherwise. Made her feel beautiful and loved. Yet with a few words, Dean brought all her insecurities to the surface.

“Stop it, Dean. This has nothing to do with you any more.” She glared at him, willing the tears away. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of watching her cry. Not in the past, definitely not now. 

“Oh yeah, you think it won’t be my problem when he’s tired of you and you’re begging me to come back? To take care of you and the children? Don’t be naive Beth. And now you’ve got another problem you’ll need me to solve when he leaves.” Dean looks condescendingly at Beth’s belly, the disdain in his voice enough to make Beth burst into tears. “In fact, I should just take all the kids right now and never let them back into this home you share with a criminal!” Beth’s blood ran cold.

“Get out! Get out Dean! Get out!” Beth yelled in between sobs, her body wrecked by the emotions that threatened to drown her. She couldn’t catch her breath, the hiccups making it difficult for her to pace herself. She took a few steps away from Dean instinctively, her back hitting the back of the dining table, when she felt a pair of small hands wrap around her legs. 

“Why are you crying Miss Beth? Is Jane’s Daddy making you sad?” It was Marcus. He had heard the commotion and sneaked down to peek, only to see Elizabeth crying. His eyes were wide, but set with a determined look. Almost like when a puppy is left to protect the house. He leaned towards Dean, looking at him straight in the eye. His hands curled around Beth protectively. 

Beth tried to speak, bu didn’t trust her voice. So she simply shook her head and frantically wiped away her tears, hoping to calm herself. Dean glared at Marcus, before he lifted his head to see four pairs of blue eyes staring at him. The children were all here. Their big blue eyes an exact replica of Beth’s, sending shockwaves of guilt and a strange feeling of loss swirling in his chest. 

He cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Alright, you guys all packed? Let’s go then.” He waved them along, striding past Beth and to the door. Beth sniffled, the tears still spilling from her eyes. But she straightened her back and tried to smile. She had to. Her children didn’t deserve to be caught up in the conflict. 

“We…we don’t want to go with you today, Dad.” Kenny spoke up on behalf of his siblings. His eyes transfixed on a blueberry that had fallen on the floor from breakfast, unwilling to meet his father’s eyes. His feet shifting uncertainty.

Dean’s posture stiffened. The hand he had on the door knob froze in place as he whipped his head back to stare at his eldest, taking a few steps to close the distance. Beth immediately stepped in front of all five of her children, raising an arm to prevent Dean from coming any closer.

“What did you just say?”

Kenny’s head lowered even further. His eyes finally leaving the floor and darting from Beth to Dean. The three other children looking at their elder brother expectantly. Just as Kenny was about to open his mouth, the door opened and Rio stepped in. His mouth set in a hard line, eyes cold. He seemed a little out of breath, like he had run a little to get into the house. Rio slammed the door shut before walking right up to Dean. 

“He said they don’t wanna go with you this week, Car man.” His voice was low, threatening and his jaw was clenched tight, as if he was showing incredible restraint. Dean puffed up his chest, his face red from the anger Beth was certain was threatening to explode from within. 

“I was talking to my son. And how would you know what he said, you just walked in!” Dean yelled, while jabbing Rio in the chest. Rio chuckled at the immaturity, but his brow immediately furrowed and his entire posture tensed when he turned around and caught sight of Beth, eyes red from crying, tear tracks drying on her face. 

“Marcus called me fifteen minutes ago, when you first came in here. I heard everything. I still hear everything.” Rio pulled out his phone, showing an ongoing call he had with Marcus who had called using Beth’s phone. 

“You wanna do this here? Or do you think you could respect your children enough for us to speak outside alone?” Rio stared right at Dean. Despite their difference in height, Rio exuded an air of power and destruction that made him seem no smaller than Dean. 

Knowing that speaking to Rio would be a losing battle, Dean turned to Elizabeth. 

“Bethie, you know I love the kids. I already missed one day with them. I just wanna spend time with my kids.” His almost whined, looking at her the way he used to when he wanted something. Beth looked away, unwilling to answer, refusing to even look at the man who had ruined the entire night just by stepping foot into her home. 

“Yeah, not today, Dean. Y’all wanna go with your Dad tonight? Or?” Rio looked at the children, expression soft. They knew they could speak their mind around Rio. Even if they chose to leave with their father, Rio didn’t hold grudges. Didn’t ask them weird questions when they came home, not like how Dean would interrogate them about Beth and Rio every weekend. 

“You made Momma sad Daddy. We want to stay with her, make sure she’s smiling again.” Emma stepped up to Dean, holding his hand and explaining on behalf of her siblings. Dean let out a defeated sigh, before squatting down so he could look Emma in the eye. 

“I’ll be back for you guys next week ok? Don’t forget about me.” He sounded truly devastated that the kids chose to stay with Beth this weekend. The anger that was previously leaking from his pore had fizzled into the evening air, leaving behind sad Dean. He looked to the rest of the kids before making his way to the door. 

Rio stepped in front of him, blocking his exit. 

“If you ever speak to Elizabeth that way again, we’re gonna have a problem. And don’t you ever talk about our child, or any of the children, like they belong to you.” His voice was low, almost whispered into Dean’s ear, but dripping with threat. All Dean could do was nod, then huff his way out. 

The moment he left, Rio stalked up to Elizabeth, only to find that Marcus still had his little arms wrapped around her. But now he was joined by Jane on the other side. Rio ruffled his hair and then thanked him for calling, praising him for being a good big brother to the baby in Beth’s tummy. Marcus beamed and stepped away, but still stayed close to watch over Elizabeth, as did the rest of the kids. Rio wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, her posture straight, her face wiped clean of tears. She had refused to crack. Dean’s words had broken her, but in front of her children now, she’d pulled herself together and put a small smile on her face. 

“I’m alright, not to worry. Shall we all watch a movie?” She motioned to the couch and the kids instantly perked up, rushing over to pick out their favourite spots. Beth settled right into Rio’s lap, Emma, Jane and Marcus squashed by their sides, while the two older boys decided to lay down with pillows on the floor. They’d unanimously decided that Marcus would get to pick the movie, since he “saved the day”. And Rio groaned when he realised Coco was playing, making it the hundredth time he’d be watching it. 

As they settled into a quiet focus, Beth nestled her head into Rio’s neck, allowing herself to finally relax. He stroked her belly absentmindedly, focussed not the movie despite almost having memorised all the lines. 

“What do you like about me?” Elizabeth suddenly whisper-asked. Her eyes running over his face, perfectly chiseled and heartbreakingly handsome. What was someone like him, doing with someone like her?

“Hmm?” He looked at her questioningly. He knew Dean’s words had gotten to her. He was an idiot for not seeing her for who she was, but she was an even bigger one for believing him.

“Everything, _Ma.”_ He brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed her softly. “The way your hands roll out cookie dough so perfectly, yet also curl around my gun with such…determination.” Then, he moved his mouth to her cheek. “The way your cheeks flush when you’re angry with me for banning you from drops, and the same way they pink when I tell you how much I want to taste you.” His mouth travelled to her ears. “And your ears…these beautiful little ears that I hate to love when I give you instructions and you pretend you don’t listen.”

Then he looked at her right in the eyes. “And God, your big blue eyes. The ones you use to look at me with so much innocence and manipulation when you want something from me. And the way they steel over when you ain’t takin’ shit from no one.” His lips were so close to hers, but only brushing against her skin lightly. Nothing more than a slight ghosting, sending the hairs on her neck standing. 

Then finally, he closed the distance, pressing a firm kiss to her lips, as if trying to show her how much she affected him. “And my favourite. This mouth of yours. Callin’ me an idiot the first time you spoke to me. Moaning my name when I do this.” He trailed his fingers to the sides of her breast, running them up and down the side of her ribs. She felt her nipples tighten with the light caress, her back instinctively arching into his touch. “_Rio…”_ Beth whined. 

He chuckled at the sight. Placing a finger to his lips while eyeing the children who were still glued to the TV. 

“I love everything about you, Elizabeth. You messed me up. Can’t look at any other woman the same way again.” He shrugged it off, as though he hadn’t just opened up to her in the most vulnerable way. 

She smiled. The tears long forgotten, their hands clasped atop her belly. She had found happiness with a man she never thought would complete her. Honeyed skin, dark eyes and a heart so big, it made her feel like for once, she’s truly home. 


End file.
